


非本意成功的造反大計

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】ABO [3]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	非本意成功的造反大計

-  
康瑟琪覺得ABO的世界就是一個大謊言。

在他們尚未分化前，康瑟琪總是被裴柱現壓在下面，一點翻身的機會都沒有。

於是，康瑟琪心心念念的等著分化的那天，尤其是裴柱現早自己分化成Omega之後，她就每天祈禱自己一定要分化成Alpha，扳回自己的顏面。

如願以償的，康瑟琪分化成了Alpha。  
然後還是被裴柱現壓在身下。

不對、不對、一點都不對啊！  
Alpha不是就是在上面的那個嗎？！

那為什麼自己明明分化成了Alpha，卻還是…

「呼…啊…歐尼…」  
「不要再動了…嗚嗚…」

「你又到了，瑟琪。」  
「嗚呃…」  
裴柱現跨坐在康瑟琪身上，笑起來的眼神十分魅惑，感受到Alpha腿間的釋放後，雙腿更加用力的纏緊她。

剛達到高潮後的腺體非常敏感，康瑟琪剛想伸出手推開裴柱現，立刻就被裴柱現按了回去，Omega胸前的柔軟和自己的相貼，纖細的腰部在自己身上一波一波的擺動。

裴柱現吻住康瑟琪微張喘氣的唇，看見她今晚明明已經射了五次，都快被自己榨乾了，卻還是因為快感忍不住弓起了腰任自己擺弄。

然後很快的就感覺到康瑟琪的那裡又漲大起來。  
驚慌失措的眼神，真的好可愛，實在太可愛了。

吻下移到康瑟琪敏感的頸部，柔軟的舌頭舔吮著細嫩的皮膚，果然裴柱現聞到空氣中的牛奶味正在加熱，和自己的草莓味道完美的融合在一起，以及康瑟琪又變得僵硬的身體。

「明天…還要錄影…」  
「歐尼…不要…」  
熟練的技巧讓康瑟琪猛烈的搖著頭哀求，快感從腿間蔓延至骨子裡，只能雙手扯著床單的邊緣淺淺的呻吟。

裴柱現知道年下又快要受不了了，親吻了一下戀人的額頭後便退了出來。  
康瑟琪連謝謝的謝都還沒說出口，卻感覺腿間的硬挺已經被熟悉的溫熱包覆。

「嗚…不要…這樣…」  
康瑟琪的眼神變得深邃，試圖想推開裴柱現的頭卻一點也使不上力，年上實在太了解自己，舌尖精準的勾勒自己的每一個敏感點，沒能忍耐多久她再度感覺到腰間一股酥麻，一陣溫熱被迫擠壓出來。

裴柱現嘴角還掛著些許白濁的液體，看著滿臉通紅的康瑟琪，俯身捧住她的臉，故意在那人可憐兮兮搖著頭時，帶著挑釁的眼神一口吞了下去。

「呼…」  
「瑟琪，你真的好敏感哦。」  
結束時裴柱現抱緊她癱軟的身體，還輕輕的拍了拍自己的背幫自己順氣。

動作頗有安慰的意味。

不對，安慰個鬼啊？！  
憑什麼、憑什麼、憑什麼！

康瑟琪在意識模糊之間數了數，自己至少到了五次，但她的歐尼才到了一次而已，況且，今天其實還算是表現好的了。

可惡，一定要多多去健身房訓練才行，有生之年一定要讓裴柱現在自己身下求饒。

康瑟琪睡去前在心底為自己小聲的說了一聲加油，雖然其實一點也不小聲就是了。

-

康瑟琪覺得今天的宿舍有些反常，應該大家都沒有行程才對，卻出奇的寂靜，好像一個人都沒有。

最詭異的應該是餐桌，餐桌上的小燈開著，桌面放了一個小小的盒子。  
打開來後，裡頭有一顆小小的白色藥丸，旁邊還放著一張字體可愛，精美的小紙條。

「千萬不要打開來吃。」

可…可惡，康瑟琪原本想裝作沒看見的，卻還是抵不住好奇心的誘惑。  
不過就是一顆藥丸嘛，吃下去也不會怎樣吧？！

難道還能讓自己死了不成？

對，是不會死。  
但康瑟琪開始覺得不太對勁。

莫名的燥熱在自己的血液中胡亂的流竄，身下無預警的漲大，康瑟琪坐在床沿，掐了手指算了算，啊，大概是發情期提早來了吧。

正想自己解決時，卻聽見身後傳來房間門被打開的聲音。

康瑟琪細長的手指還放在腺體上，雙眼像受驚的小動物一樣一眨一眨的。  
怎麼辦，就算是戀人，但被看見在做這種事未免也太羞恥了吧？！

正盤算著待會要找個時機彎下腰溜進廁所時，卻無預警的被人從後面一把撈進懷裡，背部被柔軟的觸感貼上。

「瑟琪在偷偷幹嘛呢？」  
裴柱現偏頭親了一下康瑟琪的臉頰，康瑟琪卻只覺得全身的燥熱感快要達到極致，終於在裴柱現的手探進自己的衣服下襬作亂時低吼一聲，轉身壓了上來。

-

「嗯哼…」  
裴柱現跪坐在康瑟琪的兩腿之間，像平常一樣賣力的吸吮著她的敏感，嘖嘖聲迴盪在不大的房間裡。

熟悉的快感襲來，腰間一陣酥麻…  
不妙，康瑟琪閉起眼睛喘息著，試圖在腦海中複習前天在練習室的舞蹈動作讓自己分心。

咦？！  
竟然奏效了？！  
自己竟然忍住了？！

她撐起身來靠近戀人，旋即看見裴柱現的眼神閃過一絲驚愕，她伸出手輕輕覆上裴柱現的柔軟，不輕不重的揉捏起來，指尖故意在劃過頂端時重重按壓下去。

看著年上燒紅了臉，大韓民國的女神吞吐著自己的碩大，只能發出唔唔嗯嗯的呻吟。

這樣的戀人她從未見過。  
康瑟琪要非常專注才能克制自己不去頂弄戀人的嘴。

跟以往的性愛完全不同，康瑟琪終於了解為什麼裴柱現平常這麼喜歡欺負自己，雖然生理上的快感是一樣的，但順著自己的心意，只要一個小動作，身下人就會完全被控制的樣子實在太讓人興奮了。

動作一氣呵成，康瑟琪把戀人推了開後腰間一挺，長驅直入的腫漲感讓裴柱現嬌媚的呻吟了一聲，聲音甜膩的都要滴出水來。

感覺到腺體被層層的柔嫩瞬間緊緊咬住，像是無聲的應許，應許她可以隨意的蹂躪眼前的女人。

「瑟…琪…」  
「不要一直…頂那裡…」  
近乎失控的擺弄著腰肢，輕而易舉的頂到最深處又抽出，裴柱現的身體因為暴風雨般的快感不斷顫抖著，一開始還咬著嘴唇試圖隱忍，到後來只能任由破碎的呻吟從自己的嘴裡溢出。

很快的康瑟琪就感受到了戀人激烈的收縮。

可是還不滿足。  
今天似乎怎麼樣也不會滿足。

-  
裴柱現用濕漉漉的雙眼轉頭望著自己，看著她雙眼迷茫又渾身無力趴了下去的模樣。

康瑟琪只是向前吻著裴柱現的耳垂，身下的動作不停，她覺得好像被什麼淫魔附身一樣，慾望深不見底，身體彷彿有巨大的怪獸在啃蝕著自己。

看見年上的Omega無助的樣子，她卻只想不斷的要她，甚至想看她被自己做到哭出來。  
誰叫她平常要那麼欺負自己。

「嗚……」  
裴柱現因為身後傳來的撞擊低下頭去，哼哼唧唧的把自己的臉埋在枕頭裡。

「不要了…瑟琪…」  
神智瀕臨渙散，四肢也變得軟綿綿的使不上力，康瑟琪倒是孜孜不倦的把自己摺疊成各種姿勢。

康瑟琪讓裴柱現像往常一樣跨坐在自己的腹部上，但今天不同，高潮了好幾次的裴柱現癱軟的倒在身上，雪白又柔軟的嬌驅隨著自己的動作上下扭動著，握住裴柱現的腰用力向下一按，同時毫無憐惜的向上用力一頂。

「哼嗯…」  
忽快忽慢的節奏讓裴柱現得立刻埋進康瑟琪的肩窩才能阻止自己不尖叫出聲，可生理的反應卻騙不了人。

「歐尼，又到了？」  
康瑟琪把裴柱現翻了過來，為她撥去早已因為汗水有些潮濕的髮絲，輕柔的親吻戀人的額頭，鼻尖，最後是柔軟的嘴唇。

很奇怪，明明兩人早就有了更親密的舉動。  
卻還是在戀人回吻時不自覺的心動。

動作溫柔的不得了，和說出來的混蛋話完全不同。

「歐尼好快就到了。」  
「平常明明不是這樣子的。」

「還是說，歐尼真的很想要我這樣子幹你？」  
康瑟琪勾起嘴角，笑容裡還帶著幾分戲謔，使出平常健身的力氣舉過裴柱現的雙手禁錮在床頭。

「嗚…嗯…瑟琪…」  
「哈…嗯…」

「不要了…求你…」

終於，康瑟琪如願以償的聽見了裴柱現的求饒才真正放過她。

-

裴柱現縮在康瑟琪懷裡，揉著自己痠軟的腰部，抬頭看著戀人好不容易滿足後沉沉睡去的樣子，連做夢嘴角都微微的上揚，忍不住輕笑了一聲。

從一旁的床頭櫃拿起手機滑開，一邊哼著輕快的歌一邊開啟上周的購物清單，毫不猶豫的按下五星評價。

看來下次要多買點才行。  
畢竟比自己想像的還有效呢，嘻嘻。


End file.
